Memory Gadgets
).]] The are items powered by artificial Gaia Memories called that allow them to switch between their and their . The Gadgets can in turn be attached to Kamen Rider Double's weapons to perform a Maximum Drive with different Elemental Gaia Memories. Like the purified Gaia Memories and the SkullGarry/Rotation-Interchange Base RevolGarry, the Memory Gadgets were likely created by Shroud. List of Memory Gadgets Stag Phone= The is a cellular phone that switches between and with the use of the . When in Cell Phone Mode, it allows Kamen Rider Double to summon and control the HardBoilder and the RevolGarry. At least two Stag Phones exist, serving as Shotaro's and Philip's personal cellular phones. The Stag Phone also has a Maximum Drive for the Heat Memory, where it is engulfed it in flames and hits the Dopant with fiery tackles. When attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Kamen Rider Double to perform the Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections shot from the Trigger Magnum. When attached to the Metal Shaft, it allows Kamen Rider Double to perform the Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections emitted from the Metal Shaft. StagPhone Keitai Mode.png|Cell Phone Mode StagPhone Magnum.png|Attached to the Trigger Magnum StagPhone Shaft.png|Attached to the Metal Shaft Heat Maximum Drive Stag Phone.png|Unnamed Heat Maximum Drive Trigger Stag Burst.png|Trigger Stag Burst Metal Stag Break.png|Metal Stag Break A pink version of Stag Phone made for Tokime was appeared in manga Futo Detective. |-| Beetle Phone= The is a mobile phone that switches between and with the use of the . It looks similar to the Stag Phone, except it has a blue Japanese rhinoceros beetle design. In addition to its functions as a Memory Gadget and phone, the Beetle Phone appears to have a built-in TV-broadcast-tuner, which partially worked even after the Beetle Memory got disabled by Eternal's Eternal Requiem Maximum Drive. Prior to its appearance in the series, Ryu Terui used the Beetle Phone to spy on the Narumi Detective Agency. BeetlePhone Keitai Mode.png|Cell Phone Mode |-| Spider Shock= The is a G-Shock wrist watch that switches between and with the use of the . It has a grappling hook in Wrist Watch Mode. It can also shoot out trackers which can be tracked in Wrist Watch Mode. When attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Kamen Rider Double to fire out a net that can capture Dopants. When attached to the Metal Shaft, it allows Kamen Rider Double to shoot out a webbed string that restrains a Dopant. SpiderShock Wrist Watch Mode.png|Wrist Watch Mode SpiderShock Magnum.png|Attached to the Trigger Magnum SpiderShock Shaft.png|Attached to the Metal Shaft |-| Bat Shot= The is a digital camera that switches between and with the use of the . A live video feed can be linked to the Stag Phone while in Bat Mode. Its flash can disorient others, and when attached to the Metal Shaft (a combination that Shotaro dubs the , it can emit sonic waves strong enough to shatter solid objects. The Bat Shot also has a Maximum Drive for the Luna Memory, allowing its flashes to reveal and stun any hidden targets in its vicinity. When attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Kamen Rider Double to perform the Maximum Drive, locking onto the target through the Bat Shot and then firing a concentrated blast from the Trigger Magnum with pinpoint precision. BatShot Digicam Mode.png|Digicam Mode BatShot Magnum.png|Attached to the Trigger Magnum BatShot Shaft.png|Attached to the Metal Shaft Luna Maximum Drive Bat Shot.png|Unnamed Luna Maximum Drive Trigger Bat Shooting 1.png|Trigger Bat Shooting (Step 1: Aiming) Trigger Bat Shooting 2.png|Trigger Bat Shooting (Step 2: Shooting) |-| Frog Pod= The is a speaker that switches between and with the use of the , which is similar to a MP3 Player that acts as a sound recorder. When the recording is played back, the Frog Pod can modulate the sound to be anyone's voice. Its primary uses are for audio recording and analysis. The Frog Memory and manual for building the Frog Pod were sent to Philip in a black envelope, by a person he believes to be Shroud, the woman who provides Kamen Rider Accel with his transformation items and arsenal. |-| Denden Sensor= The is a pair of night vision goggles that switches between and with the use of the . Its primary ability is to detect changes in the light spectrum and alert its user to possibly cloaked targets. Its Goggle Mode also serves this purpose, used to detect the presence of the invisible Lily Shirogane in its first appearance. It is also used as a surveillance device, being able to store 8 terabytes of information in its Pseudo Memory. The Denden Sensor is the second Memory Gadget Philip is seen constructing from a set of instructions sent to him by Shroud. DendenSensor Goggle Mode.png|Goggle Mode Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (W)